


The Sweetest Misunderstanding Imaginable

by killajokejosie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Awesome Jane Foster, Brainwashing, Frost Giant issues, Gods, Good Loki, He will figure it out eventually, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Protective Thor, Thor has had his mind wiped, Thor kinda likes guys, Tony may or may not have something to do with brainwash, demented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange accident caused Thor to lose his memory. While Jane has tried to get it back, she has pretty much given up on the whole subject since it created such a strain on the two of them. Suddenly, someone comes back into his life and begins to put a jog on his memory, but not in the way he expects.</p><p>(Better summary to follow-super alternate stuff happening)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm american, bored, and have no beta. Sorry about that.

There was just something about him. This much I could say, for certain, and no one would try to oppose my observation or my way of thinking. From the moment I first looked into his other worldly crystal blue eyes I knew he was different. Of course, at that point I did not know to what extent that reality was, but I would. My world was about to be turned upside down.

December 31st, 2012 was when it happened. It was only twelve minutes until midnight when a freak car accident happened. Right in front of the hotel my friends and I were partying at. A weird, gray vehicle was destroyed by a massive GMC truck. My ex-girlfriend, Jane, and I ran outside to check on the occupants of the vehicles. Jane quickly dialed nine-one-one and attended to the family in the truck. That left me to check on the driver of the small, gray vehicle.

I tried to open the door, but from what I could tell it was going to have to be taken off by force from a rescue crew. The strength I had to keep secret would have worked, but I didn't need Jane giving me a lecture. It appeared that the driver was unconscious. Personally, I had never been at the scene of a car crash before so I did not know what I was supposed to do next, but I did know that the paramedics needed to get here fast.

The driver began to move. He shook out his black hair and turned his head toward me. I looked into his eyes, instantly becoming frozen in place. It was as if he was reading my entire mind all at once while sucking my soul out from the bottom of my feet. The enchantingly strange blue color of his eyes kept me entranced. It became even more so when he effortlessly opened the damaged car door and stepped out. 

When he finally stood in front of me I realized he rivaled me in height. The second I was able to unlock eyes with him I changed my focus to the rest of him. The strange man was quite a bit smaller than I was, but he was obviously very strong since he opened the door that most wouldn't even be able to budge. 

He shifted his weight to one side. As he did I noticed that his muscles and bones appeared to be moving unnaturally under his skin, almost as if they were not attached to anything, including each other. It was odd, but definitely fascinating. It reminded me of the shapeshifting stories Jane had me read.

His blue eyes drew me in again. I took in his shiny John Stamos colored hair, his lovely porcelain skin, and his shapely ears. He glared at me with his head cocked to the side, almost as if I was the one who seemed strange.

 "Bruder, war es eine lange Zeit, da habe ich dich gesehen," He said, but I was only able to understand two of the words.

"Pardon me?"

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He said to me.

"What?"

"Vy govorit' na russkom?" He asked in what sounded like Russian, but I admittedly understood even less.

I just shrugged in response.

"Svenska? Kiswahili? Ellinika? Francais?"

"English?"

"Ah, yes, English, I apologize, but I find the language boring." Came out of his mouth in a British accent. Somehow, this man was managing to confuse me even more. 

"Boring, huh?" I laughed.

The authorities arrived a good thirty minutes, or so it seemed, after Jane initially called them. They determined that the family in the truck was at fault, which was true, and they also determined that the blue eyed mystery man was an awkward foreigner. They told me the gray car was a rental, though I really wasn't sure why that concerned me at all. So far, the start of 2013 was a very weird one.

The blue eyed mystery man took me by the arm and dragged me away from the commotion. He looked at me dead on and placed his intensely cold hands on my shoulders before he began to speak. "I meant to ask before if you were in hiding, wanted to know why you acted like you had no idea who I am,"

"I don't know who you are,"

"Can you say that one more time? I do not believe I heard you correctly." He asked almost frantically. 

I took his hands off of me. "I am going to have to say no because I really have no idea who you are or why it bothers you so much. Sorry."

He pursed his lips. "Umm...umm...you can't be serious,"

"Yeah," I tried to turn and walk away, but he was not about to have that.

"I have no where to go. If you do not snap out of it I will be sleeping on the streets. You came to me. There was a reason. I want you to help me." He explained vaguely.

"That doesn't really tell me who you are," I said.

"For the record, you obviously don't know who you are, either. My mother told me not to trust someone who didn't know who they were. However, I am being gracious enough to not kill you for your stupidity. There is still something warm about you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "My name is David and I live in a small duplex towards the capital. I am twenty-nine years old. I am also incredibly confused by you." At least, that is what I had decided on.

"Would you mind going for a walk, away from these late night crowd people?" He asked with an oddly adorable half smile. 

"Sure. Sure."

We began to walk down the street at a comfortable pace. I was no longer aware of the time and I had stopped caring to boot. Thankfully, we were walking in the direction of my car just in case things got off.

"My name is Loki. I believe I am around your age in human years. My hope is to go home within the next few days. My father is ill. Having you come with me would certainly speed up the process. Excuse me if this seems strange, but you are so much nicer and better looking as a human."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Well, David, I am from Asgard. A realm above the clouds. The gods live there." He laughed. "Since you seemed to have forgotten everything, you must think that everything I am saying is insane."

"You are trying to tell me that you are an alien from a planet that has not been explored despite being close enough to get back and forth to. So yes, insane." I spit out.

"Believe me, you are much too important to me to lie to. I hope to show you that everything I say is the complete truth."

"Still not one hundred percent sure why you are so intent on me helping you, but okay,"

He chuckled almost innocently. "There must be something that can restore you and then we can, or at least I can, return to Asgard."

I leaned up against my car. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to think of how exactly this was going to pan out. It was still the early hours of the morning. I wasn't really looking forward to driving all the way to Tony's place on Lake Michigan with a stomach full of tequila. It was icy cold all of a sudden and Loki definitely made sure I was aware."

"Maybe tonight is not such a good idea. Maybe you will take me to your place for the night, we can leave first thing in the light of morning." He mumbled, leaning his cold body next to mine in attempt to steal some of my heat.

"Are you going to kill me in my sleep or steal all of my stuff?" I asked.

He looked at me with wide, concerned eyes. "Why would I steal all of your stuff? Has someone done that to you before?"

"No, its just what strangers do. I am a little more concerned by the fact that the stealing question was the one that offended you." I laughed.

He simply shrugged.

"Okay then. If you will just get into the passenger's seat of my car we will head back to my place. Though I must warn you, my room mate, she is going to ask you a lot of questions and probably make you uncomfortable."

"That's good, usually I am the one who makes people uncomfortable. Brother, Do you bring a lot of people home?" Loki joked.

"Never brought a guy home. Ever." At least as far back as I can remember.

"Why not?"

"Because I am straight,"

"Well, you are pretty so perhaps we can change that?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not this time.

"I am not gay,"

After I said that it was silent. Loki didn't say another word and absolutely refused to look at me. I figured he was mad because of my comment, but I didn't care enough to apologize. Heck, he might have known who I was, but I didn't know him. I was okay with a quiet drive home. 


	2. The Hands of A Mischievous God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this alleged duplex thing they live in has four rooms all together and more than just Jane and Thor.....if that makes any sense.

I was lucky enough to sneak the alien Loki into my duplex apartment without my room mate, Darcy, waking up. I took him into my bedroom and got him settled into my giant bed. Originally, I had planned to crash on the couch, but Loki insisted that I lay down beside him. I obliged to avoid potentially getting killed. 

I slept long and hard until the sunshine forced me to rise. I rolled over to wake Loki, but he was gone. I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Darcy had already got to my alien.

"David, you did not tell me that Darcy was such an enchanting character," Loki said, holding Darcy's hand.

I looked at the sleepy, makeup smeared Darcy with confusion. Sure, with her lovely brown hair and dark blue eyes she was rather beautiful, but it was no question that her personality was terrible, she was constantly making fun of me. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"David, where did you find him?" Darcy whispered to me as we entered the kitchen. Her expression was almost grave.

"I almost want to say that he found me, if that makes any sense," I explained.

"He speaks very highly of you," Darcy laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You must be an animal in the sack,"

"I am not gay!" I almost shouted.

Loki came around the corner, startling me almost into a scream. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Absolutely not. Mi Casa is Su Casa." Darcy said smiling.

"I really am not," I reiterated my prior statement.

"Man, then whatever you did made him really happy. He must want to be with you." She chuckled. 

"That is fine and dandy,"

"He is really cute. You have been single for a long time. Maybe, you should give him a chance." She added, smacking me across the back.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I couldn't think of anything witty to say. Instead of choking on words I decided to walk away. I suddenly felt the need to be in the bathroom.

If Loki was in any way normal he was going to be in the shower for a little while longer. At least that is what I had previously thought. Just as I started to pee he stepped out, but he certainly looked a bit different. His skin was a strange blue color with a pasty element to it. His once big, beautiful blue eyes were red with big black pupils, very much like a demon. For the most part his black hair was the same, but it did appear to have more movement now that it was wet. The real terror of his new look was his wickedly white teeth that became very visible when he smiled. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

He placed his bony hands on my shoulders and moved his head beside mine. He forced me to look in the mirror at his menacing face. 

"I ask you this: now that you have seen a fraction of what I really am, ugly as I may be in comparison, do you believe the things that I said?" He asked, never letting go of my shoulders.

"I believe you," I muttered. I couldn't help, but feel incredibly awkward knowing that his naked body was against mine and he was slowly transforming back into the human looking man who had first entranced me.

"Good. I will avoid you seeing this side of me. I apologize, but alas you did not knock." Loki released me from his grasp. As I looked in the mirror he began to transform even more. This was by far the strangest thing I could recall.

Quickly, I turned toward him and grabbed his shoulders. I wanted control this time. "Loki, you said I was the nice and good looking, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I did say that,"

"Then let me start off by telling that even though I don't remember much, you are the best looking alien I have ever seen,"

"That is easy for you to say, I am the only one you know. I'm a God, by the way, not an alien. By my realm's standards I am sort of hideous. I fail to meet requirements for either of the people I come from. I'd rather stay in this form, never be blue, despite the fact that I am not the biggest fan of that look either." He replied solemnly.

"That doesn't matter," By now Loki was human looking, except for his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. I moved my hands from his shoulders to the sides of his face. I wasn't sure what drove me to do it, but I followed my actions by kissing him softly on the lips. "You are still enchantingly beautiful in my eyes, which is enough for me."

Loki scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "You just kissed me, do you understand what you are doing?"

"I did what I wanted to, I wanted to kiss you,"

"Well, if you are going to kiss me again, do it right,"

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

Loki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. Once again I became increasingly aware of the fact that he was stark naked. This time it didn't bother me. I wanted this. I allowed him to kiss me passionately and hard. It was much better then the first kiss, that was certain.

"Wow," I gasped.

"What I lack in looks I make up for with my tongue," Loki laughed and kissed my forehead.

His lips were infectious. The taste and talent behind them was as intoxicating as his eyes. It was hard not to make connections to a pop song about a beautiful alien. 

"Loki, why did you wait so long to crash into my life? Ha, somewhat literally." I laughed, I also made sure to button up my pants. 

He placed one hand on my waist, interlocked the other with my left hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder. I assumed he intended for us to dance in the tiny, porcelain white room. I happened to be right.

"Perhaps, dearest Th...David, there is something in the greater universe that has pulled us together. I never imagined coming back to earth, however, I am wonderfully glad that I did."

"I am not gay, Loki, please do keep that in mind,"

"Then why haven't you tried to stop me? Makes me wonder if you are trying to convince yourself more than me."

I couldn't avoid what happened next even if I had wanted to. Loki was one of the best things that could have possibly happened to me. It felt so incredibly right to be close to him. We began kissing lustfully at first, but the passion came forth afterwards.

I paused for a moment. "I think I am trying to convince myself,"

Loki laughed. "I think so too," He spoke much quieter than I. "But I really think we should keep kissing."

"I agree,"

Our tongues danced around each other's. It was going to take quite a force to get us to stop. Loki was incredible. Loki was my alien. I liked that.

Darcy had always been one to disrespect boundaries. Why I didn't think about that before I went on making out with the sexy extraterrestrial was beyond me. Of course, by the time that she had swung the door open it dawned on me.

"Ha! I knew it!" She shouted.

I was going to push Loki off of me, but considering that he was naked I didn't see a point. Darcy caught us kissing and that was the end of it. I did smile when I felt him press his body against mine as a way to cover his lower half up. It was oddly amusing.

"You knew nothing," I mumbled. "You know even less!"

"I know why your past four relationships have failed," She giggled.

"You don't say?"

"Am I missing something?" Loki asked. 

"David didn't have success with Jane, Courtney, Savannah, or me because he was really looking for someone more like you." Darcy explained.

Loki's eyes enlarged. "Is that true?"

"Absolutely not," I grumbled.

Loki grabbed a towel and escaped past us. Darcy put her hands on her hips and glared at me. There was no way that I could win. I simply shrugged it off and walked out as Loki had done before me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows what is going on, but Thor...just in case that wasn't clear.


	3. Falling In Love With Ideas

I joined Loki in my bedroom. I made sure the door was locked so Darcy could not ruin my day any further. Loki was sitting on my bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist. 

"Why are you sitting like that?" I asked.

"My clothes are in the bathroom and the tension was just ridiculous. It kind of reminded me of home." He told me.

"They are dirty anyways. I know that I am a tad larger than you, but you can certainly barrow some of mine."

"Thank you," He said followed by an over dramatic sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of tension was happening on Asgard?"

"Sit down beside me," He whispered in a seductive tone and patted the space down beside him.

I did as he commanded. He glanced over at me, appearing to be deep in thought, but never speaking. He cupped my chin and pulled me in close. Our lips met gently, but there was still beautiful heat behind them. As one of his hands slid up my thigh I realized where this was going. I was a little bit nervous, yet I was completely ready to take that next step. 

He unbuttoned my pajama pants and slid his hand inside. He teased me in only the best ways, making my whole body tingle. The fire he brought to my lower half began to spread. The only thing I could do was push him down on his back and crawl on top. 

Just as we had before our lips met in this fiery explosion of unexplainable lust. We were picking up exactly where we left off before Darcy ruined the moment. Honestly, I preferred the bed much more than the bathroom's tight quarters, though I was almost certain that Loki agreed with me. 

I switched my focus to taking off my clothes and removing his towel. There was nothing more exciting then exploring his smooth and flawless body. How anyone could have considered him unattractive was beyond me completely.

He threw me on my back next. He ran his hands along my body, leaving shivers in his fingertip's wake. When his hands were back by my shaft he began to stroke me into a more alert state. He looked me right in the eyes with a sexy, but incredibly wicked smile on his face. That was right before he began to suck me off better than anyone else ever had, or at least that I could recall.

After my cock was good and stiff he crawled up to my eye level. He sat on my manhood, leading it lusciously deep into his tight ass. He rocked back and forth and worked me like he was a professional. 

I had to push him off. I was already so close and not ready to be a stamina disappointment. I turned him over and told him to put his hands securely on my headboard. He obliged with a giggle. I slid back inside of him. The feeling was unlike anything I had experienced before, amazing. I began pounding into him as hard as I possibly could knowing he could take my strength. He moaned louder and louder until he was calling out my name and telling me he was going to cum. The best part was that I was going to as well. 

We moved into a position that allowed us to use our mouths to finish each other off. Jane had told me once before, but it slipped my mind now. I was new at it, so I wasn't sure exactly how to do it, but I figured he would have told me if it didn't feel good. He was incredible. We both let off in loud, body quaking orgasms. I was in shock.

I laid down, a sweaty mess, and enjoyed my new found sleepiness. Loki curled up beside me, just as sleepy in appearance. I wrapped an arm around his petite shoulders and took a deep breath. In return, he wrapped an arm and one of his legs around me. After a few moments of satisfied silence I heard a noise that sounded remotely like a tiger making a chuffing noise.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered.

Loki blushed. "Uh...I'm sorry...I don't know if it is a Frost Giant thing or I just picked it up somewhere, but if it means anything it is kind of a sound I occasionally make when we are very sexually happy."

"The sound you made when you let off was certainly enough," I laughed.

"I can't control it, or I would. The noise is somewhat distinctive. No one else I've met can make that specific sound. I probably take after my father, but I don't care enough to find out."

"Frost Giant?" The words triggered something in my brain. I could have sworn that I had heard it before. "Where have I heard that?"

"The Frost Giants of Jotunheim?" He provided an answer, but it didn't ring any bells.

I shook it off. "Why do I get the feeling that part of the reason you are on earth and not Asgard is because of your family?" I asked even though I knew it was a touchy subject. I wanted to know more about him.

"That feeling would be correct," Loki sighed. "I'll admit that my family has caused me plenty of stress over the years. I am the adopted child of a king and a queen. of gods. Of course, being that I am also the only tiny framed Frost Giant adult I was not my biological father's ideal son. Hence me being adopted. My life has been one big uncontrollable mess after another. The king even tried to hide the fact that I was not his own."

"That's rough,"

"You...have no idea,"

"Then why are you so eager to get back? I don't get it."

"Asgard is my home. I belong there. Being away is awful. The king is dying and as the only present male child I go from prince to king, temporarily unless I keep my brother at bay, get him to renounce the throne. I am unmarried and the queen is bound to put me through some madness upon my return." Loki mumbled, stroking my chest.

"Is it because you are gay that you are not married?"

"You...ask a lot of questions. Right now I would much rather have you silent and pretty."

I nodded. I was tired and could definitely handle those conditions. 


	4. Leave Your Brain and Number

Loki was still curled up right next to me in the cutest way when I awoke. My feelings for him were growing rapidly and watching him sleep was oddly enjoyable.

When he stirred awake he had the warmest smile on his face. His perfect blue eyes made me incredibly sure of myself and what I wanted to say to him next.

"Did you sleep well, beautiful?" I asked in a whisper.

He nodded and his smile grew bigger. "Aren't you sweet?"

"I am when I try to be," I laughed. "Loki, have you ever experienced something so spectacular that you knew exactly what you wanted out of it?"

"There you go with those questions again,"

"I am being serious,"

"Perhaps, you might elaborate a little more on the subject?" Loki asked and sat upright.

"Have you ever experienced something so spectacular that you wanted to make it more permanent?" 

"I suppose I have,"

"Well, in that case, I love you," It sounded crazy, but I felt like I knew him so well. 

"You do?"

"Yes," 

"I love you, too," Loki said. I suddenly felt his lips on my neck, nibbling and sucking away to give me a hickey. 

"Maybe we should...make love, again?"

"Yes, I second that. Please, do your worst."

That was exactly what I did. Not stopping until I let off while my shaft was deep inside. It was just as good as the first round. I must have been crazy or completely head over heels in love.

***

Loki and I had managed to waste the entire day away in each other's arms. By the time either of us thought about the fact that he needed to go home it was much too late. When I made a point that he could still go, Loki sounded more than a little reluctant. I began to think that he didn't want to go home. 

"What day of the month is it?" Loki asked out of the blue.

"The first,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. Nothing all that pressing or important. I was just curious." Loki mumbled.

"That isn't very convincing,"

"Oh well,"

"Do they have last names in Asgard?" I suddenly had a terrible, but brilliant idea.

"Yes, my last name is Laufeyson." Loki answered with a strange tone in his voice.

"So, like, Prince Laufeyson? Hmm. How would you like to go out on the town and live in the lap of human luxury, dearest love?" I asked with an arm wrapped around his tiny waist.

"Sure, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, Prince Laufeyson, get dressed and you will find out,"

"Now that I think about it, I am too concerned to enjoy this,"

"Chill out. I have a plan. Now, instead of over thinking it go get dressed. I am sure that you will find something in the walk in closet." I said.

Loki decided to accept what I said this time. He walked right into my closet. A few minutes later he emerged dressed in my friend Tony's old Armani suit. I figured it wouldn't be a problem since Tony was rich and he hadn't spoke of the suit in the half of a year since he left it behind. Loki looked better in it anyways.

"Well, if I am going out like this, maybe you should dress similarly." Loki smiled.

"You look great," I took in the image of the sharp dressed god creature. "I will go get dressed."

I took my Prince Laufeyson to the best place in the city. Most people have to be put on a waiting list for months to get one table for two or even a seat at the bar. All I had to do was slip the host a fifty that I took from Darcy and tell him that my partner was indeed a famous foreign prince, techniques I learned from Natasha. People were much more gullible then they thought. 

The host lead us to a private table away from the commotion of the main restaurant. I had convinced him that I was Loki's interpreter and body guard. Considering my size it wasn't all that hard to fathom. However, now I had to dig deep into the depths of my memory and attempt to remember something from Jane's teachings. Despite Loki managing to confuse me when we first met, he never did ask me if I knew any Italian.

"Parli anche Italiano?" I asked.

"Si certo,"

"Eccellente,"

We decided that when our waiter was nearby we would speak Italian to each other. I would do all of the ordering and communicating with workers. The two of us even put on a show as I pretended to translate, but usually Loki wasn't really saying anything even remotely relevant.

"I think I am going to run out of things to say. I certainly can't keep a straight face anymore as I talk about your nice cock in another language." Loki whispered.

"I understand. I'll get the check and then we can go for a walk down the strip. It is still early enough so that the stores will still be open." I muttered back.

"I think we should get ice cream," Loki said, smiling.

"It is cold out," I pointed out the obvious, but he didn't seem to care. "Okay, I guess the cold is no big deal."

Loki and I escaped the restaurant as fast as possible. We found ourselves walking down from the night we met. This time I was more observant. I never realized there was a novelty ice cream shop down the main part of the street, but there it was.

He dragged me into the pastel colored store. He kissed me on the cheek and approached the counter. I don't remember when or how he did it, but he presented the cashier with my credit card. 

"Your favorite," He giggled, handing me a cone with mint chocolate chip.

"Yes, it is. How did you know that?"

"I am more than just a pretty face," He sighed. "I do know you,"

I licked the ice cream. "I guess so,"

He smiled, his upper canine barely visible. I had to process once more that he was an alien prince of some sort who really didn't look a thing like he did right now. And yet, I was in love with him.

"You are looking at me like you are afraid I am going to kill you," He said, returning my wallet to my pocket.

"I know nothing about the people of Asgard. You could kill me."

"The people of Asgard are Gods, my love, I am part of a semi-peaceful race. Do not think I will kill you without just cause."

"But you could?"

He dropped the ice cream and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I love you. I wish to be with you until your life ends. I wish to bring you happiness. Even if that means bringing you to Asgard. I would even start a family with you."

I had another idea. "You look all pasty and blue when you are wet, right?"

"Correct, though I don't have to be wet and I don't exactly know what this has to do with what we are discussing."

"I was just thinking of ways to prove to people that we are meant to be together. I want to meet your family, that is, if you want to let me meet them." I laughed.

He licked his lips. "Your mind is wonderful, always,"

"Just shut up and kiss me," 


	5. You Are Some Kind of Magic

I woke up naked next to the alien, he in full alien form. He was still beautifully marvelous to look at. I stroked his jet black hair, loving the strangely soft texture. 

His curiously divine demon snake eyes opened. The longer he gazed back at me with his wicked half smile, the more human he looked. His fantastic blues were just as hauntingly beautiful as the red that came naturally.

It was a little more than obvious that I was head over heels in love with him now. I wanted to tell all of my friends immediately and show him off. I did, however, recall that he needed something before he could return to Asgard. I had to know what that something was before I went ahead making plans.

"Baby?" I whispered.

"Yes/" Loki climbed on top, made that chuffing sound, and made sure to grind down on me. 

"Oh...of course you would do something like that," I said before pulling him into a kiss that tasted so good I thought I was going crazy.

"Were you about to ask me something that I distracted you from?" He asked.

"Yes, babe,"

"Ask away,"

"What was it that you were trying to tell me the night we met, about Asgard, about me. Do you still need to tell me?"

"Not unless I plan to return to Asgard permanently. I would also have the intentions of possibly giving in to the fact that nothing is forever."

"You don't want to do either of those, do you?"

"I do not, I wish to remain here with you, unless something happens to where I am forced to return."

"That whole King situation, huh?"

"Precisely, and I haven't found the other potential replacement so it is bound to happen eventually, not that I am actually complaining or anything. I like power."

I kissed his pretty lips. "Then maybe we could visit Tony and Pepper, bring Jane along,"

He rested his head against my chest. His cool skin was now fully human again. "I would be honored to meet this Tony you keep talking about," He hissed.

I grabbed my phone and texted Jane. I told her that I would be headed to Tony's with a big surprise for everyone and she was welcome to joining. There was a pretty good chance this would include yelling and at least one person's disapproval, but I was prepared. I would be fine as long as Loki was right beside me, holding my hand.

***

"You're beautiful," I whispered. I could never get enough of him. We were standing in Tony's lake house driveway, wondering if this was really such a good idea.

"And you as handsome as every," He said in response. I couldn't believe how uneasy he was all of a sudden.

I intertwined my hand with his. We might have been wearing t-shirts with jeans, but we didn't look like hoodlums about to ransack the large Stark complex. Loki had his long black hair laying in all of its feathery goodness, mine was in a ponytail. No one had any room to make rude comments about appearances. Surely they would notice that Loki was my first lover who dressed appropriately, aside from Jane that is.

I knocked on his door. I let go of Loki's hand just as he opened the door. He was all smiles, hopefully the good mood would remain.

"So nice to see you, David," He said as he hugged me. "I have missed you. You need to stop by more often."

"Yes mom," I said with squinted eyes.

"Who is your friend?" He asked, looking Loki up and down. His tone of voice was not the kind that you display upon meeting a new person. They knew each other from somewhere.

"This is Loki...Asgard...and he is not my friend," 

Loki was now squinting his eyes at me, trying to understand where I was going with this.

"That is good, because I was starting to worry. Why is he here?" Tony asked.

I sighed. "He is my boyfriend, my lover, he might just be my everything," 

Stark backed away from me. "Hurry, inside," He ushered Loki and I into his living room. I didn't know what was going on to any extent.

Once we were inside he pushed us both down so that we were sitting on his massive white sofa. His facial expression was a weird mixture of angry and excited. I figured I should say something first.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I didn't want the neighbors to hear,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have time for World War III to start in my front yard. Jane was supposed to have this sort of thing under control. I might have been the reason that you are all messed up, but she is your goddamn babysitter, not me!" He explained.

"That's terrible, you did this! That is terrible in every way imaginable." Loki said. As he spoke, I felt him grab my hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"I know, I know, but honestly...c'mon...what are the fricken odds that he brings you home? You are supposed to be in a prison somewhere else and I am supposed to be finding a way to get him back to normal. Let's be clear, this little fantasy you cooked up is not going to continue once he does understand what is going on. Seriously." He was speaking directly to Loki. He did know him. Just like I was supposed to know him.

"Well, you let me into your house now, didn't you? Perhaps, you should try to explain this all to him in a way that he might actually get?" 

"Jane is going to flip out when she finds out about this. Selvig, he probably won't be too keen on the whole concept, either. Hell, I am going to flip out unless you tell me how the hell this happened."

"Damn, can someone please explain all of this?"

Loki perked up. He placed a hand on my cheek and turned me to face him. "We should talk about marriage. I would love to marry you. If I were to be married to someone like you my family would be pleased. I want nothing more than this." 

"Are you seriously proposing to him now? Here? He doesn't even actually know his real name!" Tony shouted.

"I am not,"

I got off the couch and bent down on one knee. It was true that I didn't know who I was and it was clear that there was some sort of history between Loki and everyone that I knew, but I did know that I loved him regardless. "He might not be, but I am," 

"Oh, David," Loki whimpered. Was he worried? 

I took off my gold ring and slid it on his finger. "Will you marry me?"

He was reluctant to answer, or maybe I was imagining that. "Yes, I will,"

We shared a passionate kiss. The whirlwind relationship I was having with the alien god just kept getting better and better. 

"Jane is walking in with Pepper! Jane is walking in with Pepper! I repeat: Jane is walking in with Pepper! Stop! Now!" Tony cried out. He was defenseless. 

Loki and I broke our kiss, but didn't stop holding hands. My old fashioned ideals meant I needed to protect him, no matter the reasons as to why he was in an Asgardian prison. Jane was going to go crazy, even if Loki wasn't someone that we already knew. In a way, I couldn't wait for it all to go down. Not only was I going to come out of the closet, introduce my new lover, and announce my engagement all at once, but I was also going to learn some new things. I gave my sweet alien's hand another tight squeeze. Here goes nothing.

"David, how have you been, dear?" Pepper, Tony's red haired lover, asked.

"I have been amazing, a lot of stuff has happened recently," I explained vaguely. 

"Like what? And what is he doing here?" 

Jane was frozen in what looked like one million emotions. 

"Loki is my fiance," I said very simply, clearing all the bases on my end at once. 

"WHAT!?" Jane screamed, literally looking like she was about to lunge at Loki.

"Jane, calm down. You should be happy for me. Loki loves me and I love him, more than life itself. I am being honest with myself. I plan to marry him and adopt lots of children. Then we will grow old together."

"I will have none of this! Do you understand all that he did!? David, I know you don't know who he is now, but he is pure evil. He...He...He......." Jane stammered. "Come to your fucking senses! Do I need to slap you out of it?" 

I stood up, rage surging through my body, and began shouting and my bitch of an ex-lover. "Come to my senses!? Come to my FUCKING senses!? In case you haven't realized it yet, I am gay! I love Loki! He is beautiful and amazing in more ways than I can count! So, if you want to run your mouth with a bunch of empty he did this bull saying that he is evil, well then, I don't want to associate with you further. I won't change what I think or how I feel."

I stormed out, Loki in tow. We sat against my car while I tried to make some sort of sense of what just happened. 

"Thor," Loki said after a few moments of necessary silence.

"Thor? Who is Thor?"

"Thor is my brother," He sighed. "Adopted, not by blood,"

"Oh," 

"You, you are Thor,"

I nodded. What did any of that matter when I couldn't remember who I was? No triggers were going off in my head. "I don't care,"

"You should,"

"Why? I am perfectly content with things the way that they are. We are good together."

"You're the one who is supposed to be ruler of Asgard,"

"I'm sorry, but I don't care. I won't care until I get my memory back which could be never."

"Maybe...you should come home."

"What if I don't feel the same about you afterwards?" 

He leaned his head against my shoulder. "I guess the goodness that is left within me will be allowing that sacrifice,"

"Alright, but not yet,"


	6. Hide Behind A Dagger

Darcy wasn't home so my first order of business was throwing Loki down on to the couch. I got on top of him and started tearing his clothes off. He returned the favor. We were both naked in under a minute, but I still had not accomplished my goal.

I licked two of my fingers and slid them inside of him. His chest heaved and he let out a sigh. I wiggled my fingers around, pulling them out and putting them back in, stretching him out enough for my stiff shaft to thrust in. 

He grabbed my hair and balled it up in his fists. "Stop teasing, start acting,"

"Yeah? Is that what you want from me?" I asked with a wink.

"Yes," He moaned.

I removed my fingers. I placed the head of my shaft against him, making one last effort to tease him. My next move was on long, deep thrust. I pulled out, but not all the way. I slammed back in, my new goal was his prostate. 

He dug his nails into the couch. His back was arched and his eyes were threatening to roll back into his head. The moans and cries of pleasure triggered me to go faster. I was pretty sure we were on similar levels.

"I'm gonna...my god...Loki!" I shouted, letting off inside of him.

Quickly, I pulled out. I had to focus on making him do the same. I decided to suck his alien rod. Strangely enough, I was beginning to enjoy the taste. He was amazing. 

Since nothing is ever completely without problems, Darcy walked in just as Loki came in my mouth. In a weird, slow motion explosion of awkwardness Darcy and I made eye contact.

"On the couch? Really?"

"You weren't home,"

"It is my couch!"

"My fiance is sexy, couldn't resist, didn't make it all the way to the bedroom." I laughed. I had since covered Loki and I with a blanket. 

"Fiance? What the hell? You just brought him home like two days ago!" She asked. 

"I love him. We both want to get married. I asked him. No big deal."

Loki licked his lips. "I have to get in the shower!" He got up with the blanket wrapped around his tantalizing frame and ran through my bedroom door.

"What was that about?" Darcy asked.

"I honestly have no clue, but I am going to find out." I stood up, pulled my pants on, and followed the path Loki too moments earlier.

***

"Baby?" I called into the bathroom.

"Come in," He hissed. 

I entered very slowly, unsure of what I would see.

"Loki, are you okay?" I asked, looking down at the Frost Giant form of my beloved. 

"She made me frazzled. The overabundance of emotion in the room forced the change. She made me realize that there is so much that you don't know about me or Asgard, your real family, who you really are."

"How about this? I will tell you something important about myself, obviously not the Thor that I am supposed to be, and then you can tell me something. We can go back and forth." I suggested.

"I like that idea,"

"Awesome. Alright. I am a freelance photographer for local newspaper outlets both online and in print by day. By night, I am a published poet."

He cleared his throat. "The males of my species, Frost Giants not Asgardians, can conceive children." 

My jaw dropped. "The Prince, the future King of Asgard, can become...could become..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, that,"

"Yes, I can. My species has no boundaries on relationships, but marriage is a big deal. Once I pick a mate, I'm supposed to try to have children. However, since I do not identify with the customs of said people and rather with that of the Gods I try to disregard it." He explained.

"Asgard is weird. Jotunheim, Frost Giants, it is all weird. I don't get it." I took a deep breath. "Um...out of curiosity, is there any chance that you could already be with child?"

"There is approximately a 89.7% chance that the moment of conception has already occurred. Ooh, by the way, I just so happen to be a math whiz."

I sat down beside him on the cold bathroom floor. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other I placed on his stomach. The almost scaly, cold texture almost reminded me of a snake. I couldn't quite figure out why I was okay with that. 

"I might be on my way to becoming a father?"

He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Yes, and I might be on my way to really pissing off my adopted parents,"

"Huh?"

"I was, I am so wrapped up in you, as you are and even before. You are my soul mate, at least that is what I believe. On Asgard, you are the golden child. You are the Mighty Thor, the God of Thunder. I am simply Loki, the mischievous one. You are stronger, better, faster then everyone else. They are going to be mad that you are alive and that you have no idea who you used to be and I haven't fixed you. Also, there is this lovely Asgardian woman named Sif who you used to have a thing with and now there is a push for me to marry her when I want nothing more than to marry you." He took my chin in that special way that he did and pulled me into a sweet kiss. 

"I understand why you are so stressed,"

"It is, but I believe it is worth it. Perhaps, you will eventually know who you are or, if not, you can simply join me on a trip to our homeland with the intention of being David."

"So, I can come with you?"

"I would like nothing more than for you to do so,"

 


	7. Aye, Pasha!

We found a beautifully empty spot on the beach early in the morning. Loki assured me that from there we would be able to make contact and travel to the mystical world of Asgard. My adrenalin was pumping through my body furiously. I took a hold of Loki's hand and closed my eyes. He promised me my safety if I simply was able to relax and let him do all of the work. I trusted him. Just like I trusted Darcy to relay the message that I was leaving to Jane who was not exactly ready to speak with me again. Shame, I didn't completely know why.

When I opened my eyes, my heart began to pound like it was going to burst out of my chest. I was traveling to another world for the first time and I was laying my eyes on the fantastic landscape of Asgard, even though apparently I had seen them many times before. It was full of rich tones and plenty of brilliant golds, the buildings all looked like castles from fairy tales, and the technology was centuries ahead of earth despite the choice of dress. It was all beautiful.

We were greeted by a swarm of people. I had almost forgotten that Loki was the Prince and that had made him a local celebrity. I, on the other hand, was walked past as if I was almost invisible, that is, until someone actually looked me in the eyes. I was getting called Thor again. They were all happy to see me. 

"Thor, we have longed for your return, we worried you had chosen Earth,"

Loki was nodding and shaking hands with some fellow Asgardian. He handled the fact that I was getting ninety percent of the attention all very well. I would have more than likely began to freak out at this point. I loved him just a little bit more. Now, I just needed to get a crash course in my old life.

The crowd suddenly parted. A tall, elegant woman with pale skin and hair as dark as Loki walked forward. Her cape, if that was what it was called, was flowing with the wind. She must have been the one. She was Sif and she was stunning. 

"Thor, why are you wearing that?" She scowled. "And Loki, what took you so long to return to our land?"

"I do not believe my status requires me to answer to you. I am still your superior." Loki stepped back. He glanced at me with his deadly red eyes. I could have sworn that he was worried. 

"I am your future wife, our rank is the same!" Sif's voice boomed.

I kept quiet for my own sake. I didn't want to get involved in something that wasn't my business. 

"I have returned home to dissolve our arrangement. I have found my soul mate. I will not allow your bullying any further." 

Sif locked eyes on mine. The anger in her facial expression was terrifying. She was going to kill me.

"Thor is your brother! How can he be your soul mate? Your parents will find you a disgrace!"

"I know. I don't care. I love him and I am going to have his child."

Sif threw her hands up in the air. "You are having a child with your brother. You allowed your brother to impregnate you? Your brother who has been missing in action for how many months? That is purely morbid. Why must you be so disgusting?"

Loki grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up against him. That terrific chuffing noise came from him loudly. Then he caught me in a passionate kiss. 

"How is that for disgusting?!" He asked. 

"Guards!"

A group of large men in clothing that looked like the stuff they made the actors wear in the old Cleopatra movies. Loki turned to face them and let out a growl that must have broken the sound barrier. Quickly, they all backed up. The Prince really did have more power. 

"You do not step to me! My parents will not hear good! Do not test me!!" 

"He is a traitor anyways!" Sif screamed. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that Loki might actually be a bad person.

"ENOUGH!" Echoed the voice of a strong, older looking man. He must have been the king. "Loki! Thor! Follow me at once!" 

Loki nodded. He gestured for me to come with him. I did so, reluctantly. I was a bit concerned about the outcome, but I was more than ready to get off the streets of this strange realm.

***

The palace of Asgard was enormous and beautiful, like everything else. Servants and guards roamed the corridors, busily walking from one room to another to complete their long lists of tasks. 

The King lead us to a family room on the second floor. A lovely, long blond haired woman was already sitting on one of the sofas. Loki and I took a seat and prepared to hear a lecture.

"Loki, what was the cause of the nonsense earlier?" Was the King's first question.

"Thor," Loki laughed. "Thor was the cause of the nonsense. Everyone is absolutely nuts to see him again. They just don't realize that he is empty."

The stern, white haired man looked at me. "Son, what is he talking about?"

I shrugged. "I do not know, sir,"

"One of the humans has...accidentally erased Thor's memory somehow," Loki mumbled. "They tried to figure out how to fix him, but it appears they have had no luck."

"Why did you bring him back here? You know that takes away your right as King." The woman said.

"The man he is now, I love him. We are engaged to be married. I have reasons of keeping him around, even though he has no recollection of who he was before he took on the name David."

The Queen squinted. "You're pregnant?"

"I am," Loki placed his hands on his stomach. I guess even though there was no confirmation he was just intending to go around telling everyone about it.

"Is it Thor's child?" The King asked.

"Yes, he is the father. Also, if you are curious to know I am rather certain it will be a multiple pregnancy. I'm not so secretly hoping for triplets." 

My jaw dropped. This was beginning to get crazy. Even aside from that, I remembered Tony standing over me with some sort of scanner. Very strange. Progress was coming rather quickly.

His mother, our mother, placed her hand on his stomach. "I am happy for you,"

Our father, he didn't seem to be on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I am reworking, updating may be sporadic and it might not make sense just yet, but I promise it is going somewhere interesting. Oh, and I have not exactly been able to determine where in the timeline this actually fits as far as Thor goes. I just used the original dates that were written down on the hard copy. :)


End file.
